Crystalline Fall
by RedDrgnYana
Summary: This is a story that is a crossover of the Final Fantasy games, from VII to the end of FF XIII-2.
1. Chapter 1 - Awakening

_Why is it so damn bright in here?!_ "Light..." Eyelids opened to show bright, bottle-green eyes. A hand as pale as snow lifted slowly, and the fingers of that hand slowly curled into a fist. The hand shielded those bottle green eyes, and the owner of that hand and those eyes slowly sat up. Stabbing pain shot through the head, and a feminine voice cried out in severe pain. Raising shaking hands, the woman moved them around until she felt several pliable tubes. Her fingertips ran down the tube, until she felt where they had been placed into his head as her temples, over her ears, and down his body.

Fear and confusion coursed through her body, and she yanked the tubes and their needles from her body, grinding her teeth against the pain. She stood to her feet, and she went immediately onto her hand and knees. She looked at her hands, watching as tiny trails of blood ran down her arms and legs. After a moment, she stumbled to her feet and finally realized that she had no clothes on. Stumbling over to a door, she opened it and found herself in a room with a bunch of monitors, displaying a lot of information that made no sense to her. She turned and blinked in surprise, seeing that there was a large window that allowed her to see into the room she had been in.

Shrugging it off, she went through another door and found herself in a room full of strange clothes. Not wanting to be naked anymore, she walked over and just pulled random shit off their holding places, and pulled it on. Running her hands through her hair, she turned and went through the only other door she hadn't already went through. When she stepped outside, bright grey light blinded her, and she almost tripped over a large chunk of concrete. Shaking her head, she pulled a ribbon she had picked up, and wrapped it over her eyes. It blocked a lot of the light, but she could still see where she was going. There was a scene of massive devastation in front of her, and as she walked through the miles of ruins, she could hear crystal crunching under her boots.

- - SIXTEEN YEARS LATER - -

Yaina sighed as she gently wiped off her forehead, having been walking for three days now. She closed her eyes and continued to trudge forward. After what seemed like forever, she bumped into someone and immediately apologized, turning and quickly running, soon realizing that she was in a town. Looking around at all the inns, none of them seemed to have vacancies, she trudged off to the nearest bar. She entered and sat down at the bar itself, barely able to keep herself upright. She looked up and spotted a woman behind the bar. "Can I have some water? Biggest glass you got."


	2. Chapter 2 - Lost Memories

Tifa Lockhart had been waiting for three days for Cloud to come back, so she responded with a smile, turning when the door opened. But it was just a woman that had entered, and she sighed lightly. _I swear, Cloud... You better not be late again, dammit..._ She had been absently cleaning the same glass for two minutes before the woman's voice cut through her thoughts. _"Can I have some water, please? Biggest glass you got."_ "Sure." She was just putting ice into the glass when the bell over the door jingled, and she turned around to see Cloud and Vincent walk into the bar. "Who's that?" She said with mild curiosity, seeing that Vincent had someone unconscious over his shoulder. "We-" "He just appeared out of nowhere!" Yuffie darted into the bar, cutting off Vincent and completely ignoring the stare he sent her way. "We had just run into Sir Blondie here where there was the puff of what looked like black smoke, and when it blew away, this guy was passed out cold."

Yaina looked up from the glass of water Tifa had handed her, and the first thing she noticed about the unconscious young man was he had this striking shade of a platinum-grey hair. The second thing that she noticed was that his clothes were highly odd, even more so than her own red and black ensemble. "Well, go put him upstairs in a bed, Vincent. I'll take a look at him in just a moment." Yaina's eyes followed Vincent as he disappeared up the stairs, then she looked over as Cloud sat down at the far corner of the bar. "You know, I was getting real close to getting angry at you, Cloud. You were almost late!" Yaina looked between the two as Cloud tried to get in a few words, and Tifa kept talking over him. While she had no memories of her own, the past sixteen years of wandering allowed her to be able to read people and their emotions better than most, as that is how she had learned to interact with people on a daily basis. From what she could gather, it was quite obvious that these two people were very much in a relationship.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Yaina turned quickly to look at the dark-haired girl that had walked in with the others, then noticed that she was staring at Yaina's arms. The woman looked down and winced when she saw that her sleeves all the way up to her shoulders were darkened with blood, and that her shirt couldn't absorb any more, as blood rolled down her arms and dripped onto the counter, where her wrists hung over it. "Oh my!" Tifa turned from arguing with cloud to see this, and she reached under the bar, pulling out a large white box. "Come upstairs. I can help you and look over that young man Vincent took upstairs." Yaina could see in the woman's eyes that she wouldn't take no for an answer, so she released her grip on her glass and stood to her feet carefully, wincing as the tired muscles in her legs cramped.

Tifa lead Yaina into the same room where the young men now was, and Yaina sat down in a bed, finding herself looking over at the still-sleeping young man. _There was something so... oddly familiar about him... I feel like I've seen him somewhere before..._ Yaina winced when Tifa poured the antiseptic over the needle wounds, and she waved down the woman's sorry, still left with a strange feeling of forgetfulness. Just as Tifa finished banaging her arms, the young man made a sound. Yaina turned her head, and almost jumped when she found him staring at her, that same look she had on her face while looking at him earlier, on his own face. "Yavana?" Almost instantly, images flashed through her head at a rapid pace, and she held her right hand against her head as she winced. "Ugh..." A name floated to the top of her head, and she looked at the young man with wide eyes. "... Hope?"


End file.
